Little Lily
by Wingless-I-Fly
Summary: She is tiny, he is large. He spends all of his time chasing after her, she spends hers avoiding him. He is a sexy quidditich player, she is a pretty prefect. He is a troublemaking Marauder, she is a trouble all of her own kind. She is Head Girl and surprisingly enough he is Head Boy. She is Little Lily and he is Giant James. They are Lily and James Potter and this is their story.
1. Prologue

_**Little Lily**_

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything besides my imagination and an uncanny number of shoes.**

**Prologue **

* * *

**Third Person's POV-**

* * *

Little Lily, that was her nickname. She was easily one of the tiniest people in the entire school (besides maybe a few 1st years). But the point is that she's a seventeen year old, 7th year, who is rumored to be the same height she was all that time ago at the tender age of eleven. If not even _smaller._

Some people believe that she's part fairy, but that's not possibly true seeing as she's a muggleborn. Although when Lily was a child and all her muggle friends dressed up as princesses, she always preferred to be Tinkerbell.

And on that fateful day six years prior, when Lily Evans received a letter tied to a cute snowy owl's leg addressed to one 'Lily Evans, Evans Household, Kitchen' from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she could only assume it was a joke set up by her mischievous father.

Henry Evans, always the prankster, frequently pranked his two daughters. The eldest of which would turn up her pointy nose and tell him off but the youngest would simply laugh before coming up with a intricate plan of her own to get him back. And so the game went, back and forth between the younger daughter and her dad with the occasional snooty comment about immaturity from the oldest.

What confused Lily was that her dad was the last to pull a prank (a rookie one Lily would say as she thought of how her father put salt in her most beloved sugar container, doesn't take much to say that Lily had a cup full of disgust earlier today) and she had yet to retaliate seeing as it had only just happened that morning.

Her father had never pranked twice in a row, neither of them had. So why start now? The only answer to that question that Lily could come up with was that the first prank had simply been a prelude to this one.

Lily examined that note all throughout the afternoon as she waited for her father to get home from his job as a construction worker. She had to give him mad props for making the letter so unbelievably authentic. From the weird emblem on the envelope and top right of the note to the signature of one 'Albus Dumbledore' at the bottom. She couldn't think of a better name for a wizard herself!

She spent all her time consumed by the prank that she didn't even think of ways to get revenge. And that's definitely odd to her. Maybe an unconscious part of her had not let her seeing as Lily deep down wanted so hard to believe that it was all true.

When the clock stroke five o'clock, Lily wildly bounded towards the front door and pulled the door open before her dad even had a chance to unlock it. The tiny redhead opened her mouth to say something but stopped short when she noticed the odd man next to him.

The man was wearing shimmering blue robes, not like a shower robe more like something from medieval days with a modern twist. He had a long gray beard that fell just below the end of his neck. His towering height should have been intimidating to the small child, but she had grown used to feeling like a midget. But what struck her the most about the aging man was his eyes. The were an astonishing baby blue color that seemed to twinkle with amusement.

After a few seconds of staring, Henry Evans, politely invited the man in and softly nudged his awestruck daughter out of the doorway. A little later the three members of the Evans family were situated on the brown plush sofa, with the older man sitting in the love seat opposite them.

He explained to the family all about how the note which Lily had received via owl mail was certainly not a a crook's message nor was it a prank. He went on to discuss all about how he truly was Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, which was indeed a school that taught magic.

He told the Evans' all about how every once in a blue moon a kid from muggle heritage-which after a short interruption from Lily questioning the term was discovered to be non-magical families-would turn out to possess the power of magic. It rarely happened and was unknown to Healers (the equivalent to human doctors) why such a phenomenon took place. But lately more and more cases had been emerging of people just like Lily and that it was extremely advised that she attend Hogwarts to learn how to control and master her magical abilities as a witch.

By the end it was clear to them all that there was such a thing as witches and wizards and that Lily was one of them. Not only that but that she should be shipped off to some boarding school to learn more about that gift she was blessed with.

All the Evans were processing the information in different ways. Henry was bursting with pride as he thought of his little Lily possessing powers far beyond their wildest dreams. Petunia Evans, the eldest of the daughters, sat with a sour look on her face as she turned green with envy. Surely _her _acceptance letter had been lost in the mail three years ago when she was her sisters age.

But Lily truly didn't know what to feel. She was happy of course, ecstatic being a more suitable adjective. But there was that little nagging feeling inside of her that still worried that this was all a hoax. She was certain it wasn't a prank from her father seeing as the letter was already a little far fetched for him but that didn't mean that this Dumbledore guy wasn't luring them into some kind of trap. Simply the thought of that was hard to believe as she stared into his twinkling orbs of ocean water.

He left them all with a farewell, stating that he would send a colleague to help the family find their way around Diagon Alley, the wizarding worlds shopping center. While Mr. Evans gave him a hearty smile and a warm handshake, Lily gave him a giant bear hug around the waist whispering her thanks for allowing her to join his school.

He gave hugged her back and told her that it was his pleasure to have her be apart of his school before leaving them to sleep on the days events. Lily and her dad stayed up late into the night, drinking hot coco and watching a rerun of the classic movie that now held new meaning to Lily entitled 'The Wizard of Oz' .

After a whole excruciatingly slow week later the colleague finally showed up to take the Evans' crew to get their first ever taste of the world they had been oblivious to not even a month ago. This man made Dumbledore look tiny but even then Lily still looked upon him unafraid, while Petunia shrieked with terror and ran out the door exclaiming she was going to a friends house.

The giant man introduced himself as Hagrid as he and the two remaining Evans' squeezed into a taxi and made off for London. Lily's tiny hometown was only an hour away from the big city and yet Lily had only ever ventured there when she was a young child and thus the memories were lost to her.

Hagrid told Lily all about how he was half wizard, half giant and how everyone was always scared of him due to his massive body build. She couldn't help but sympathize with him seeing as where he was to tall she was to small.

Diagon Alley was an experience to say the least. Lily learned so much about the lifestyles of magical folk from Hagrid as well as got all her necessary school supplies, including a tiny runt owl that would have been exterminated by the weeks end if not for Lily's pleas to get her.

It wasn't long before September 1st was before them and Lily was thrust into a new world. But not before saying her sorrowful goodbyes to her family, well not so much Petunia, who had been acting extra mean to Lily since her magical side was discovered.

Lily having realizing she had yet to get revenge on her father, purposefully ran into the wrong barrier sending herself crashing to the floor. She could hear her father shout and when he crouched down beside her and lightly turned her face forward she screamed "Gotcha!" in his face, scrambled up, and ran full force through the right wall, waving back towards her daddy one final time.

And now here Lily stood six years later reminiscing on the childhood memory as she lugged her trunk and pet owl, Moo, towards the scarlet train. About to begin her final year at Hogwarts. And what was bound to be the best.

* * *

**Soooo what do ya think? This is only the prologue which is why there's no dialogue! I'm liking the idea, and this story is going to follow more along the lines of what J.K. Rowling views their relationship as. It's still bound to be a little AU seeing as I am the other and I don't exactly agree with everything that the book says about the LJ relationship, but it certainly won't be as different as _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ or _Smile_. **

**So please read and review. I'm going to ask you all a little question it's just something I like to do to get to know my readers better so feel free to answer!**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What is your favorite HP couple? **

**ANSWER TIME!**

**I, of course, love me some Lily and James. I mean who doesn't? I really don't like the Lily and Severus pairing, I feel bad for him but I still think Lily was always meant to be with James. My second favorite couple has to be Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom! I don't think they were ever really together but they are just absolutely adorable!**

**Thank you all for reading! **

**Katie (: **


	2. Chapter One (or two?) Oh Bloody Hell

_**Little Lily**_

**Disclaimer-J.K. Rowling's geniusness is the only reason this stories even been made**

**Chapter One (or two technically)-Oh Bloody Hell**

* * *

**Lily's POV**

* * *

Being small isn't always a bad thing. I mean I don't have to bend down as far as most people. But in this particular case being just a bit larger would've done me well. You try lugging a trunk twice your size and weight, through a swarm of excited witches and wizards running amok.

Most people don't notice me except for when they're intentionally trying to find me, so you can see how I'm in a bit of a predicament at the moment.

I swear I've used the phrase "Excuse me," at least 1,000 times within the last two minutes. But I might as well be saying "Look at me I'm naked!" because all everyone seems to do is flash me a funny look then leisurely stroll on without a care in the world.

After sometime of straining my neck to look up at the people in front of me, I finally just took to staring at their feet to ease my aching neck. You know what I noticed by doing this? People generally have very plain shoes. I mean everywhere I turn all I see are newly polished black dress shoes, with the exception of some girls wearing tall black heels.

I guess black shoes were part of the dress code, but really it's an unspoken rule that no one really gives a flying turnip what kind of shoes you chose to wear. I guess my once gold but now faded yellow high top converse sneakers stood out more than I intended them too. Oh who am I kidding, no one looks at peoples shoes anyways. Besides me of course, but I don't count because it's simply easier for me to view the world from the bottom up, where as most people look from the top to the bottom.

As I continued to contemplate that weird theory, I guess I kind of lost focus on the shoes in front of me and before I knew it I was rammed full force into somebody.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry," I gushed as my owl, Moo, gave an alarmed hoot as I dropped her cage to help the stranger pick up their scattered belongings.

"Don't," the icy voice of the stranger reached my ears and my hand lingered above one of the papers he had dropped. "I don't want your filthy mudblood germs spoiling my parchment," he let out a loud sniff from his nose. As if to let me know that simply being in my presence is a difficulty for him.

"Huh, well I deeply apologize for bumping into you," I said cheerfully in a sickly sweet voice. Then I grabbed the parchment and put it on the stack he had in his hands, all the while making sure to rub my hand along _every _piece of paper. "I hope you have a _wonderful _day, Black," I finished off before picking up an agitated Moo and lugging my stuff towards the train with a satisfied smirk adorning my face.

Regulus Black is a brown nosed, ass kissing, Death Eater wannabe. I was a widely known fact around the school, one that was actually started by his older sibling Sirius Black-whom I'll talk more about later. But even after him continuously calling me a Mudblood, I still couldn't help but see some good in him. Truthfully I just think that like most Slytherins he's a coward. But for a different reason.

See the majority of Slytherins are purebloods, while the remaining few are half-bloods, Regulus happens to come from a long line of highly respected pureblood Slytherins (besides his brother who's in Gryffindor with me.) And because of this he feels forced to believe what he was raised on, that all muggleborns are inferior. That's just the typical Slytherin motto.

But what really strikes me odd is that beyond those crappy barriers that he tries to put up, I can see great fear in him. And I can tell that he truly doesn't want to say what he says or do what he does, but he feels obligated too. You see, he's too much of a coward to stand up for what he believes in. Most people are.

"Lily!"

I quickly looked up and cursed myself when my neck let out a violent cracking noise.

"Owwie," I muttered as I dropped my luggage and Moo's cage to rub my neck. A force slammed into me from behind causing me to fall forward...straight into somebody else.

I felt the body beneath me squirm, causing his muscles to flex attractively. He raised his hand to move the dark, raven black hair out of his face. Stormy, gray eyes were staring up at me.

"Nice to see you too, Evans," Sirius Black said in that suave tone of his that made (almost) every girl's panties drop.

"You know you missed me, Black," I teased, while beginning to get off of him. He let out a loud laugh, before setting his sight on my, um, _chest _area.

"Well, well, well, Little Lily matured over the summer!" Sirius practically shouted. My face turned the shade of my hair as people around us stopped and sent questioning glances.

I couldn't help but laugh a little as I slapped his shoulder. I had known Sirius long enough to know that he didn't mean it in a sexual way, at least not when he says it to me.

It's more like the way you're grandma will go on and on about how much you've _grown _since she's last seen you.

"I see you still haven't," I grumbled while fixing my out of place shirt.

"What ever are you talking about, Evans? I'm pretty sure that I am a whole two months-"

"Younger than me?" I finished with a sly smirk on my face. Due to my birthday in December, I have the advantage of being older than a lot of the kids in my year, besides a select few.

Sirius mumbled something incoherent under his breath that sounded a lot like 'Little Shit' causing me to laugh loudly.

"Lily did you not hear me calling you?" A tall blonde huffed out as she pushed her way through a crowd of gossiping students. She looked like she was about to say something else but then stopped herself at the sight of Sirius Black muttering like a mad man on the floor.

"I always knew he was insane," Alice Prewitt, the blonde mentioned before, whispered to me. I gave her a 'You and Me Both' look.

"What was that Prewitt?" Sirius questioned as he jumped off the floor and landed on his two feet, a satisfied grin on his face.

"So Miss Head Girl, where's your badge?" Alice teased, completely ignoring Sirius. I looked down at my chest, which admittedly like Sirius said had grown over the summer, for any sign of the shiny badge.

"Hm, I guess I left it in my trunk..." I mused thoughtfully. I considered looking for it now but thought otherwise. The worst that could've happened is I left it at home, which in that case I'll just send Moo to get it.

"Very Head Girl of you," I shrugged at Alice's sarcastic remark. I had never been good at keeping track of my things anyways.

"We should get on," I said over the loud train horn that was letting all the students know they only had five minutes before the train left.

Alice and I lugged our heavy crap up onto the maroon colored train and made our way down the crowded hall. Our other friends, Hestia, Mary, and Marlene were more than likely already on the train and in our usual compartment at the end.

We officially claimed that compartment as our own during our second year, when we all really became good friends. For most of first year it was really Alice and I hanging out together, Marlene and Hestia doing their own little clique things, and Mary was always at the library with her Ravenclaw friends.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the compartment came into view. Ugh, I finally get to sit down and relax my lazy bum for a while. The girls were already there, per usual, and they looked to be in a heated discussion about something.

Funnily enough though, when Alice and I walked in the conversation ceased. Normally they wouldn't stop mid argument for anything, not even to greet us, like their doing now.

A series of hey's, hi's, and Marlene (trying and failing to be gangster) saying "What up?" in an overly manly tone. I didn't bother with any replies I just threw down my stuff, much to Moo's annoyance, and flopped down onto the barely cushioned seats.

Within a half hour, my eyes were drooping and I was about a millisecond from falling asleep. I probably would've too if it wasn't for all the racket Alice and Marlene were making from Exploding Snap.

"Hey!" Alice whined after her third time losing. "You're cheating,"

Marlene gave an over dramatic gasp. "How dare you accuse me such things, Missy! Do you have any proof?"

"Yeah, proof that you're an idiot."

"I am NOT an idiot!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Yes!" Alice switched it up knowing Marlene was going to fall for it.

"Yes!" Marlene stopped short and pouted. "You did that on purpose!"

"Do you have any proof?" Alice mocked.

"Yeah, proof that you're an idiot." Marlene mocked back.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Oh Merlin, please not this again," I laughed as Hestia huffed and threw her magazine over her head in hope of blocking out their childish antics. I think it's about time I put them out of their misery.

"Oy! You rambling buffoons! Maybe you should've paid closer attention to your cards, _idiots_," I said while pulling five very important cards out of my shirt. They both gave each other bamboozled looks before jumping on me.

"She's the cheater!" Alice cried.

"And she called us idiots." Marlene added in. "What do you supposed we should do?"

They shared one last look before springing on me. I squealed as they both began to tickle and poke me. I hate when they do that. Between my loud laughs and cries that I was going to pee myself-which is quite the possibility if they keep on doing what they're doing-I finally managed to break free and jumped in between Mary and Hestia.

"Momma help me!" I faked cried as I cuddled into Mary.

"No one can save you now, you little cheater!" Alice cried, before grabbing my leg and pulling me down to the caramel carpeted flooring. Just then the compartment doors ricocheted opened and there stood Miss Riley with the candy trolley.

She shot us a funny look before asking if we wanted anything from the trolley. Alice and Marlene jumped up from the floor and raced to the cart along with Hestia. Mary just continued reading her book as if nothing happened.

Wait, if the trolley lady is already here then that means...

"Shit!" I exclaimed, causing Miss Riley to gasp and my friends to try to hold back their laughter, even shy Mary. But before she had the chance to reprimand me I shot off like a bullet, racing past people and almost banging into a wall.

Finally after that long straight shot run I was at the front of the train, outside the Heads compartment. Where I should've been an hour ago meeting up with him and making plans for the prefects that were bound to show up any minute now.

Taking a deep breath I composed myself and stupidly tried to tame my wild hair. Slowly I opened the door, only to come face to face, well more like my face to someone's well defined chest, with James Potter.

"Oh bloody hell."

* * *

**So there ya have it fellas, Chapter One! Uploaded quite quickly I must say (:**

**I feel a little guilty because I wrote this last night but got side tracked and didn't update (blame Grease!) Speaking of movies I finally got to watching Rango, and I must admit for a Nick movie it's not half bad. I highly recommend you watch it. Meanwhile, I'll be watching the Miami Heat 2013 Championship Movie, God I love that team! **

**I was overwhelmed by the response to just the prologue to this story. I mean 7 reviews, 136 reads, 9 follows, and 2 favorites! You all are amazing! I would like to thank everyone for reading as well as, _Guest, LifeonEarth, Guest, apoorvam77, ontheFLY, niallskryptonite, and Freyhna_ for reviewing. **

**_Freyhna, LifeonEarth, and niallskryptonite_- Thanks! I'm glad you all liked it. Hope you enjoy this chapter too! (:**

**_ontheFLY_- I'm glad you like the way I view Lily. Because in most stories I read everyone makes Lily this tall, beautiful goddess like girl without any flaws and I just don't thinks that's her. Plus they make her an uptight, goody two shoes bitch...which I hate. Personally I never viewed Sirius as settling down with anyone, and don't worry Emmeline will show up soon enough (:**

**_apoorvam7_7- I really don't know who I should pair Sirius with because everyone likes him with someone different. He'll probably just end up being a lonely lad :( **

**_Guest_- I'm not the biggest Ron and Hermione fan, but I have to admit they look cute together!**

**_Guest-_ I totally agree! Even though I feel for Snape, I still just could never see him with Lily. And I prefer Harry with anyone other than Ginny, there's just something I don't like about her.**

**Again thank you all for reviewing. I know last chapter I mentioned that the story was going to stray a little from the story line and part of that is going to be Lily's relationship with the Marauders. Don't worry LJ are still gonna have their love/hate thing going on but she's not going to be a heartless wench to him in this story. And just to ease your troubled minds there has not and will never be any kind of relationship between Lily and any of the other Marauders, Sirius is just a hopeless flirt is all. **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What movies are you most excited to see?**

**ANSWER TIME!**

**I can't wait to see the second Thor, I mean Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth in one movie together? Are you trying to kill me? I'm also looking forward to the Hobbit Part 2, I love LOTR! (: **

**Okay I'm going to wrap up this annoyingly long rant now! Thanks again for reading! Please comment what ya think (:**

**Til next time,**

**Katie!**


	3. Chapter Two (maybe 3) Marauders

**Little Lily**

**Disclaimer-I own zero midget Lily's and giant James' :(**

**Chapter Three (or 2. Whatever floats your raft)-Marauders **

* * *

**Lily's POV**

* * *

Every school has _those _boys. You know who I'm talking about, right? The ones who can melt girls hearts like a popsicle under the harsh summer sun. The ones who are 'sexy and they know it'. The ones who are rich beyond belief and admired more than Greek Gods. The ones every person secretly envies and hates just as much as they love them. And just because Hogwarts is a magical school, it doesn't change the social hierarchy that will always inevitably occur when you mix a bunch of different teens together.

Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter are _those _boys. They make up the infamous group of trouble making scoundrels, The Marauders.

Remus Lupin has a very boy next store kind of cuteness going for him. From his tall stature to his sparkling aquamarine eyes that seem to sparkle with mirth, 30 days of the month at least. You see poor Remus suffers from Lycanthrope Syndrome, which means monthly he sprouts fur and has this undeniable urge to kill everything. I figured out Remus' 'fury little problem' sometime in second year, though he has no clue I know about it. It just isn't a topic casually brought up. I mean I can't really walk up to him and be like "Hey Remus I heard you go all Twilight on us once a month,". Although if anyone ever tries to give him trouble for it I'll be damn well sure to give them a piece of my mind, and fist. But besides his little monthly makeover, be's an alright looking guy. He's got quite a few ladies longing to run their fingers through his surfer style blonde hair. Trust me, it's among the most popular topic that Rebecca Newman (a popular Gryfinndor in my year) and her little friends gush about. I won't make you suffer through the other things they talk about, lets just say it's not nearly as innocent as the hair and I have formed a small friendship since he was appointed as the male prefect alongside me. He's really not all that bad, a little shy and removed at first but I got him to open up to me quick enough. From what I hear and can assume he's the brain behind the pranks they pull.

Peter Pettigrew is interesting to say the least. Everyone always wondered why the other three even allowed him into their group since Peter really doesn't, um, compare to the other three looks wise. He's not ugly, but he's got a little flub to him. He has dirty blonde hair that is grown a little to long and watered down blue eyes that greatly resembled a murky puddle. He's also not nearly as tall as the other three, who are all well over 6 feet, standing to his full height of 5'11", which isn't necessarily short but again due to the friends he hangs out with he gets judged heavier. It was sometime in fourth year when the other three Marauders caught wind of the hurtful criticism people were whispering about Peter and it definitely was not taken lightly. If there is one thing I'll give the Marauders props for its their unyielding loyalty, which is barely out shined by their undeniable bravery no matter the situation. Anyways the Marauders went person to person and threatened to prank the living daylights out of them if they ever spoke cruelly about their puppy like friend again. Truthfully I always found Peter to be one of the sweetest people I ever met, when he wasn't around Potter and Black anyways. I even help him with Charms every now and then.

Sirius Black, you've already met him. And just like his behavior suggested earlier he is a helpless flirt. It must help that God graced him with looks to spare. He has that tall and dark quality to him that drove the girls wild with lust. He has shaggy black hair that falls just above his shoulders, this look wouldn't work for most guys but c'mon it's Sirius were talking about. He could have a mop for hair and girls would still drop their panties for him. His gray eyes add to his bad boy persona. They have this way of piercing your soul, almost as if he's all knowing. Which is humorous because knowledge is not Sirius' strong suit. I mean he's not stupid but he doesn't do any work so he barely passes each year. He is easily the biggest womanizer in the whole school which is understandable when he has girls flying at him left and right. He's a tall guy standing about 6'2" and has muscles galore due to his beater position on the quidditch team. Sirius and I have a complicated relationship. I mean he loves to push my buttons but at the end of the day I care for him like a sibling. I guess we find the alternative sibling in each other that our own blood family couldn't give us.

James Potter...how do I describe him? Dedicated would be one word a lot of people associate with him. But where you say he's dedicated I claim he's moronic. He's been chasing after me for almost four years now, the previous three were full of him torturously mocking me for being a 'carrot top with weed eyes'. Most resent me for the way I reject Potter every time he asks me out, they say that he's being sweet and considerate. Please, those words don't belong anywhere near Potter's vocabulary. They're probably to advanced for him anyways. Just to fill you in on my inner ramblings, Potter has been asking me out almost daily for years now. And after countless rejections he is still pursuing a hopeless cause. See, moronic dedication. The weirdest thing about Potter is he has terrible mood swings, I mean far worse then any pregnant lady I've ever encountered. He'll go from being teasing and care free one moment to being down right terrifying the next. These mood swings have caused more than a few squabbles between us two. My friends always hound as to why I never even give Potter a chance but if Potter can ask me out then go and whisk some other girl into a broom closet, what's to stop him from doing the same damn thing after I agree to go out with him? All he likes out of me is the chase. He's intrigued by the fact that I'm not some mindless hoe throwing myself at him like he's Merlin. I'd have to be blind to deny the fact that Potter has a few attractive qualities. His looks are only slightly inferior to Sirius' and his height and physique is unparalleled to every other male in the school. Obviously everybody in the school towers over Little Miss Lily Evans, but with Potter it's different. I swear on my life he's part giant. I mean 6'5", he's like a freakin' skyscraper! He has hazel eyes partly hidden behind circular wire rimmed glasses. But the two qualities that make the ladies swoon most are the two most annoyingly repulsive things in the world to me. One being that fact that he can't keep his hands out of his already unruly jet black hair. It's messy enough, why further bother with it. But the repulsive part is his arrogant smirk that he always seems to bear. It's almost as if he is mocking you every minute of everyday. Is it so hard to smile? Needless to say out of all the Marauders, him and I get along the least civilly. Were like oil and water, an unmeshable combination destined for disaster.

How long have I been ranting about him? I snap out of my thoughts and whats the first thing I see? Those damnable upturned lips smirking down at me. My eyes rest upon his for a few more moments, a sick twist building in my stomach as I stare at his mocking mouth before forcing myself to look away. Anywhere else besides the awful smirk that makes me want to puke.

Unfortunately, the first thing that catches my eye when I look away is a familiar glistening glow of an object clipped to his robes. A new kind of terror stirs with in me as my mouth slacks in surprise.

There's no way! This has to be some kind of crazy Marauder prank. No one in their right mind (not even Dumbledore who is known to do erratic things) would make James Bloody Potter Head Boy! I surprise him and me both by grabbing his loosened tie and pulling him down to my height so I could get a better look at the thing.

"Woah Evans if you wanted to be this close to me all you had to do was ask," Potter says, his voice deeper than I remember it and his mouth so close to my ear that I can feel his hot minty fresh breath on my bare skin. I ignore his comment and my world basically crashes around me when I see the official _J.H.P._ engraved into the badge.

"How the hell...?" I breathed off, my concentration solely focused on the teasing medallion which I want nothing more than to destroy. I'm vaguely aware of Potter's unrelenting gaze, but now is not the time for his little proposals.

"You're not the only who was surprised, Evans," he mutters before pulling back away from me, a faraway look in his hazel eyes. Told you, pregnant mood swings.

"Can you blame me Potter. I don't think anyone had you pegged for Head Boy, including yourself," Two can play the bitch game. I'll just do it better because I'm a girl and let's face it, were better bitches.

"You don't know a thing about what I think, Evans," He snapped at me before sighing and sinking down into a seat. He ran his hands under his glasses and furiously rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lily," His voice sounds so unlike himself, almost lost and broken. I suddenly am faced with the strange urge to take him in my arms and comfort him. He's never apologized to me before and he rarely ever calls me Lily. It's always been Evans and Potter. Potter and Evans. It is better that way, less friendly.

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just stood there for a second, pondering the idea of a vulnerable James Potter. I didn't like it. The idea of Potter being broken scared me because so many people look to him to be a rock, a strong immovable force which can be hindered by no man. And yet here he sits, hands clenched over his eyes, head bent and broken.

Just as I was about to respond the door slides open and the prefects wander in, not knowing anything that had been going on moments before with their idol. James recovered, shot up like a bullet, and that wretched smirk of his regraced his lips. And just like that he was back to being the insufferable Potter everyone loves.

And for once in my life, I didn't mind.

* * *

**Short and sweet but its something nonetheless. I'll try to make the updates quicker and longer but I cant make any promises with all this stupid school. God, its only been a week and I already wanna go bury myself under a rock. Eh, maybe I'll meet Patrick. **

**So thanks for all the reviews and reads and favorites and follows and all that good stuff. I really appreciate them. **

**How are you all enjoying school? Stupid question? Yea I thought the same. **

**Til later my peeps,**

**Katie(: **


	4. Chapter Three (4?) Not Sweet At All

_**Little Lily**_

_**Disclaimer-I own a crap ton of homework and the laziness not to do it...the rest is J.K.'s (: **_

_**Chapter Three-Not Sweet At All**_

* * *

**Lily's POV**

* * *

The prefect meeting went on rather smoothly. I was quite surprised to find that Potter relatively knew what he was doing. I mean he started the damn meeting. Is the world ending? I never thought I'd see the day when James Potter (of all people) to charge of a Head's meeting.

And that he did. He prattled on about distributing patrol schedules sometime this week and other obligations they would be responsible for as I sat open mouthed, in awe at what was going on around me.

Now don't get me wrong, he was adding his own little Potter charm to the meeting, which began with him shamelessly ogling Meg Bryant's implanted breasts. Classy Potter, classy. He would also throw in a joke every now and then about how even though now _two_ Marauders were considered authority figures they still have a few tricks up their sleeves. Dear Merlin, what has this world come to?

"Evans," Potter said, turning to face me for the first time since everyone arrived.

"Hmm," I mumbled, growing increasingly agitated at all the eyes on me. What? They've never seen a girl daydream before?

"Anything to add?" He spoke with that stupid smug smirk on his big headed face that I wanted nothing more than to punch into oblivion. Well then, murder thoughts aside, think of something to add Lily so you don't seem like a mindless little girl.

"Um, just remember that Professor Dumbledore has assigned extra events and outings this year which will result in harder work on your parts," Groans sounded through the room. "I know, I know, miserable right? But there are enough of you that the work shouldn't overload you all," People started to get up from their seats.

"Before you go I have one more thing to add. We've all been exposed to Voldermort's," gasps of shock and fear rang throughout the compartment, "_excursions_, but I want to make it very clear that under no circumstance will any kind of magical prejudice be tolerated. It never has and never will be allowed at Hogwarts, no matter how much another crazed nutter may preach opposite."

I finished talking and I noticed Potter sending me a funny look, something foreign I'd never seen. He continued to stare creepily at me, along with the rest of the compartment, and I was growing increasingly uncomfortable-not to mention red in the face. I let out an awkward cough, which more closely resembled that of a chocking donkey and dismissed all the prefects.

I noticed how Remus straggled behind the crowd; waiting for Potter I assume. I refused to acknowledge Potter's intensive staring and instead started to pack up the parchment scattered along the podium like thingy.

"Hey Lily," A semi-familiar male voice caused me to freeze my actions and slowly rise up on my tiptoes to see over the pedestal at the inquirer. Bright, baby-blue eyes bore into mine as the ever handsome face of Amos Diggory came into view.

"Hi Amos," I answered back with a small smile. If anybody could claim the fourth spot on Hogwarts most sought after boys list, it would be Amos Diggory. With his golden locks that always seemed so perfectly in place and his striking azure eyes he was evident eye candy material. But he never tickled my fancy as much as he did to other girls, particularly Hestia.

"How was your summer?" He asked, but you could tell it was more for the pleasantries than actual interest. But then again that's what always struck me odd about Amos Diggory. How fake he seemed. Then again I'm really the only one who notices, so maybe it's just me.

"It was…fine," I finished off lightly, forcing a tight lipped smile onto my face as I pushed back the real adjectives I could've used to describe my summer. "And how about you, Amos? Get up to anything intriguing this summer?"

A small snort from my left, alerted me to the presence of James Potter, who was now staring at Amos (thank Merlin) with a look of aversion. Those two never had gotten along. Probably had something to do with the Marauders rendering Amos bald for the majority of 3rd year. I must say it was pretty amusing, as well as shiny. I'm pretty sure I heard Potter mumble something along the lines of "You can't get anything up," to which I found myself biting back a laugh.

"It was wonderful! My family and I went to Costa Rica, and Spain, and Europe…" I found myself drowning out his annoyingly high pitched voice (for a guy at least). I continued to gather the parchment, throwing in a 'mmmmhmm' or 'wow' every now and again to make it seem like I was paying attention.

I let out a small huff of frustration when I noticed that the last piece of paper was all the way across the podium and that would require me to lean over Potter to reach it. I considered simply asking him to get it for me but for one it would be incredibly rude to interrupt Diggory's 10 hour rant about the grass difference between Africa and Australia and two James was still boring into Amos' head with his steely gaze of annoyance.

To hell with it all, I thought as I arched my body across the wooden platform, causing my blouse clad chest to graze Potter's forearm. His hazel eyes snapped down upon me like lightening and once again we were caught in a stare down. I don't know if the shiver that just shot down my spine was from the slight electricity that was happening where my body was meeting his or if it was his hazel orbs. Either way the feeling was unwanted; no matter how good it feels.

"Lily?" The sound of Amos' monotone voice caused me to break free from Potter's gaze and jump away from his body like it was kryptonite.

"Yea," I breathed out; a little dabble of pink staining my normally pale palette.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me next week?" I bit down hard on my lower lip, wracking my brain for a plausible excuse that didn't seem phony.

"Actually, _Digger_," Amos cringed at the sound of both Potter's angry tone and the use of his most hated nickname. "Evans is busy next week, doing Heads work with _me_."

Potter emphasized the me, in what I assume was a petty way of flaunting the fact that Amos wasn't chosen for Head Boy like he thought he would be. I remember clearly Diggory gloating about how there was no way anyone was going to beat him out of the Head's position because he's just 'that amazing'. _Sure_.

"Maybe next time," Diggory mumbled, barely audible before scampering out of the compartment like a bunny being chased by a predator.

I could've sworn I heard Potter mumble something along the lines of "don't count on it" but I paid the comment no heed as I hurriedly finished packing up all of my crap.

"You know Potter," I huffed out annoyed at both his unvarying stare as well as his need to speak for me like I'm some petulant child. "I could've handled that on my own."

He seemed both unsurprised, as well as uninterested in my statement.

"Yes, that's why you stood there like an idiot saying absolutely nothing." He said sarcastically, while flinging himself down on the nearest seat and resting his long legs on the wall of the podium.

"For your information Potter I did not stand there like an idiot. I didn't even have any time to reply to him before your big mouth interrupted me." James opened his big mouthin an attempt to interrupt me…_again. _But I wasn't finished yet.

"And who do you think you are speaking for me like that? I'm pretty sure we have yet to discuss any type of Head's schedule so how can you possibly know that we'll have one next week?" I finished off my rant with a loud huff as I fought to control the urge to stomp my foot like a five year old.

"Maybe I was just trying to fill the awkward silence that _you_ caused by staring at him like he had five heads!" Potter snapped, rising to his full height in what I assume was an effort to intimidate me. Nice try, Potter. But everyone on this fucking planet is bigger than me and I've learned that size means nothing; especially not when you're fighting me and my fiery, red-headed temper.

"Well how do you know I didn't want to go out with him?" I snapped. Potter's body seemed to stiffen, a dark, undetectable emotion passing across his face. I gulped down the saliva building up in my dry mouth and forced myself to stay put, even with Potter glowering down at me. I'll admit for once in my life I can say that Potter is truly scaring me.

And then in a flash, his shoulders slumped down slightly and a flicker of hurt crossed his face.

"If Digger's what you want then go and get him, Evans," He sneered before pushing past me and out of the compartment.

I stood stock still, gazing at where his chest had once been. Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Guilt snaked its way around my gut and squeezed like a python. In all the fights we ever had, _he_ had never been the one to walk away from _me_.

I was lying of course, when I said I wanted to go out with Diggory. I mean he's a boring, pompous prick who only ever talks about himself. My eyes widened when I realized that's exactly what I always said about Potter when he asked me out. It's only now that I realize it's not really true.

But then another oddity struck me, this was the first time in three years that Potter has been within ten feet of me and not asked me out. Why am I not overjoyed by this? Isn't that what I wanted; Potter to stop bugging me? To drop the act and quit pretending like he really cared about me?

I guess the satisfaction of knowing that Potter never really wanted me isn't as sweet as I thought it would be. Not sweet at all…

* * *

_**Soooooooo there you have it folks! Chapter Three! Took me a while (sorry about that btw) It's just with school and football season starting and all I have to find my groove (I'm sure the feelings mutual right?) Speaking of football season...How about Miami, ey? I don't wanna jinx my team yet but I'm liking this start 2-0...it just sounds so sweet to say! Sorry I'm rambling, it's just I love football! **_

_**So no offense to all you Spanish speakers cause I love ya'll but seriously Spanish is literally killing me. It's so confusing and I just get lost so easily! :( Don't we have mobile translators these days? Plus English is a killer as well as Bio...you all feel my pain right? **_

_**Well I wish you all the best with your schooling! May you all get A's and all that fancy stuff...And to those of you not in school anymore...I hate you, you're so lucky, go and die :/ **_

_**JK don't die just cut me some slack for no updating all that much **_

_**Anyways love ya lovelies! Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! It really makes my day to see that people enjoy my work and I'm not the only helpless soul reading my crappy writing! **_

_**ByeBye,**_

_**Katie(: **_


End file.
